Chemistry station (Fallout 4)
- L-shape variant - Boiler variant |footer = Boiler variant }} The chemistry station is a constructible settlement object and crafting table in Fallout 4. Characteristics The chemistry station can be used to create items containing chemical compounds, including chems, grenades, mines, stimpaks and syringer ammo. When a chemistry station is in an owned settlement, its contents are shared with the location's workshop and crafting stations. Crafting There are two variants of the chemistry station; however, they both function identically. Constructing one yields 28XP. L-shape variant Boiler variant Crafting recipes All XP amounts are shown for character with 1 Intelligence. Acid Soaker ammo Ammunition for the Acid Soaker, available with the Nuka-World add-on. Drugs Although these recipes are found under the drugs subcategory in the chemistry station, these items are more commonly known as chems in the Commonwealth. Fireworks With the Contraptions Workshop add-on, fireworks can be crafted and shot out of specific launchers. Grenades Healing Although listed under healing in the chemistry station, these items are listed under Aid in the Pip-Boy and containers. Mines Nuka-nuke Ammunition for the Nuka-nuke launcher, available with the Nuka-World add-on. Sludge With the Far Harbor add-on, sludge recipes can be unlocked by reading a copy of the Islander's Almanac issue, Recipe Roundup. Syringer ammo Thirst Zapper ammo Stronger ammunition for the Thirst Zapper, available with the Nuka-World add-on. Traps Traps can be crafted with the Far Harbor add-on. Utility Locations Within settlements Although they can be constructed at any settlement the player character is allied with, the following locations come with a pre-existing chemistry station: * Abernathy farm on the east side of the main building. * In the Castle, within the corridor behind the workshop. * Covenant * Greentop Nursery to the front of the main building. * Nordhagen Beach, in front of the brick building. * At the Red Rocket truck stop to the south of the main building. * In Sanctuary Hills behind the second house on the west side of the road from the bridge to the Red Rocket truck stop. * Spectacle Island * Sunshine Tidings co-op inside the main central shed. * Taffington boathouse With the second level of the Local Leader perk, the Sole Survivor can craft chemistry stations in other settlements. Other locations * Two can be found in Diamond City market: ** Mega surgery center, on the right of the entrance. ** Inside the Science! Center near the Dugout Inn. * Behind the Ranger Cabin * Lexington Fat Man elevated catwalk. * Inside ArcJet Systems. * Andrew station ground floor. * Inside Combat Zone. * Near Red's room in the federal ration stockpile. * In Gorski cabin. * Inside the basement of the Hotel Rexford. * Near the basement entrance to Fort Hagen next to a deceased settler. * In a raider sniper shack northeast of Walden Pond. * Inside the Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup location in the shed (along with a power armor station). * One in Nuka-Town market. * One at Fizztop Grille. * One in the building across from the BADTFL regional office. * D.B. Technical High School, in a science room on the second floor. Gallery Art_of_Fo4_Chemistry_station.png|From The Art of Fallout 4 FO4 Chemistry station loading screen.jpg|Loading screen FWW_chemistry_station.png|''Fallout: Wasteland Warfare'' model Category:Fallout 4 crafting tables Category:Fallout 4 settlement objects fr:Atelier de chimie (Fallout 4) ru:Химлаборатория uk:Хімлабораторія